Beyblade F Fusion: Chinese New Year sidefic
by Yami Maniac
Summary: Title is selfexplinatory.


_**Beyblade F Fusion: A Chinese New Year Sidefic**_

_**Chinese New Year Eve**_

_Hi! This is Yami Maniac here. This story is Taiy-Chan's credit. She wrote the original and gave me permission to go for it!_

_As usual:_

"_This is Rei."_

"This is Tala."

"**This is Kai."**

"**_This is all three together."_**

_And so on…_

_**Disclaimerness: **I don't own ANYTHING in this fic except the storyline!_

yamimaniacyamimaniac

"Oh come on try and catch me

Oh catch me if you can

Oh come on try and catch me

Oh catch me, if you can!"

Kenny looked to one side in Taiy's direction.

"Whose idea was it to let Taiy watch a Pokemon movie while eating tons of sugary junk food again?" he asked.

"I believe it was Tyson's idea and Max's sugar stash Chief," Dizzy whirred.

"When exactly did we get a Pokemon movie anyway?"

"I'm not sure…"

"**Rei? Rei! Snap out of it! Rei? REI!"**

"I don't think he's going to listen to you Kai."

"**You're not exactly helping, Tala!"**

"Hey, did he just pick up one of his extremely sharp and dangerous-looking KNIVES?"

"**Yes."**

"**REI!"**

"_What is it guys? I need to concentrate or else I might cut myself!"_

"**That would hurt."**

"What are you cutting anyways?"

"_Stuff."_

"**Like?"**

"_Um…"_

"C'mon Rei!"

"_Stuff for dinner and tomorrow…"_

"**I hope you know what you're doing, that knife looks sharp."**

"_It's okay, I do and it is."_

"Watch it Rei!"

Taiy jerked as the knife clattered to the floor.

"_Ow! Tala!"_

"**Tala you idiot!"**

"Ouchies."

"**_THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY RIGHT NOW!"_**

"Uh oh?"

"_Never mind…Still have work to be done before tonight."_

"What is happening tonight?"

"_Hua ren xin nian."_

"What?"

"**Chinese new year."**

"You guys need to recheck your calendars! New year is OVER!"

"_Tala, this is the lunar new year. Year of the cock-"_

"I did not hear what I think Rei just said because he never said it and so I can't and didn't hear what Rei said or what I think Rei just said."

"_Oh haha, very funny Tala. Let me finish my sentence next time. It's year of the cockerel this year. Next will be Dog, then Boar, then Rat, then Ox, and then, MY year, year of the Tiger."_

"You named them after animals! Cool! So when's year of the Wolf?"

"**What year of the wolf?"**

"_Sorry Tala. There is no year of the wolf."_

"What! The stupid chicken gets a year and the Wolf, greatest of the great, DOESN'T!"

"**Wolves aren't the greatest of the great or the Chinese would have given them a year in the Zodiac. They're big, bad, and evil and they eat people."**

"I'm starting to lose my respect for Rei now."

"_Suan kou! Or else!" _(Suan kou means shut up in Chinese)

"**I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the second part."**

"I don't understand the first part…Translation?"

"_There is enough sugar in my system to embarrass you both publicly for life. You'll never be able to live it down…"_

"**I bow and submit to Rei's extremely valid threat."**

"_Good boy Kai! Tala?"_

"Whatever he says!"

"_Good! Now, Barney says nighty night!"  
_"What?"

"**He means 'Go to sleep now or else face the consequences'!"**

"_Good boy Kai! You get new year goodies when I finish preparing them."_

"That's not FAIR!"

"_SUAN KOU!"_

Taiy felt satisfaction creep up his spine. He snickered evilly as Kai and Tala 'faded' to the back of their shared mind.

"Let the party begin."

From the living room, Kenny and Dizzy were left to wonder why Taiy was sounding so evil and laughing like a psycho…not that there is anything WRONG with psycho… Kenny was forced to think this under threat of certain death or serious multiple injuries (which would require medical attention) from authoress.

Why only Kenny and Dizzy? Well, Tyson was snoring on the couch with his mouth open, Max was curled into a ball sleeping off the sugary snacks dreaming of little dancing Pikachu, Hilary was who-knows-where and Daichi? Daichi was in the hospital. Long story short, authoress wasn't happy with him and she is a weapon-possessing psychopathic maniac with minor anger management issues. Minor is changed to major in this sentence. Sorry for the inconvenience.

"OhChief!" Taiy purred loudly in a sing-song voice. Kenny gulped.

"Sorry Tala! Kenny is not here at the moment! Please leave a message!" Kenny squeaked darting beneath the table.

Taiy's icy-blue eyes narrowed. Cheshire cat sugar-hyper Taiy when mad was not a person to tangle with.

Kenny cowered under the table staring at Taiy's feet which were ever so slowly coming his way. His repeated thought was: "I'm doomed!"

"Tala isn't in right now, can I take a message?"

"Please forgive me Taiy!"

"You can make it up to me by calling the White Tigers and Blitzkrieg Boys to come over and PARTY!" Taiy screamed the last word hysterically.

Kenny whimpered as Taiy's head appeared under the table. "Okay…" he managed to choke out in a barely audible whisper.

"Good. Now," Taiy hesitated. "Tell that pig Tyson that the kitchen is strictly out-of-bounds to all especially greedy piggies who eat more than whales."

"_Kai…"_

"**Um, sorry?"**

"_YOU'RE ON CLEANING DUTY AS SOON AS WE GET OUT OF THIS BODY FOR HALF A YEAR!"_

"**(censor) (censor) (censor, censor, censor) and (censor, censor, censor, censor, censor) of a (censor, censor) (Paragraph has been censored), the (paragraph has been censored)."**

"Kai…such language shouldn't be used in front of small children!"

"**Tala, (censor, censor, censor, censor) you (censor, censor, censor) of a (censor, censor)!"**

"_Kai. Alexander. Hiwatari."_

"…**(silence)"**

"_Both of you will not wake up till I say so."_

Rei's semi-real voice was met with silence.

Taiy flitted around the house, a blur of gold, red and black. "So much to do, so little time," he half-tittered.

yamimaniacyamimaniac

DING DONG! Taiy jumped three feet into the air.

"I'll get it!" he yelled and dashed for the door. His team members were all fast asleep, oblivious of the world.

Taiy yanked the door of Kai's not modest at all house and pulled the unsuspecting bladers into the hall.

"You all could make it! Yay!" Taiy squealed, glomping the nearest person. Which just so happened to be Bryan, who now resembled…something very….red.

"REI! Hands off!"

"_Hm…? Tala? What…just happened? I feel like I was hit by a train of sugar-high Max chibis…"_

"**We'll fill you in later. Right now, Tala is ready to kill you because…just take a look outside."**

"_Huh?"_

Taiy untangled himself from the Blitzkrieg Boy with a confused look.

"**This is why, Tala, you do not allow Rei to have sugar."**

"_Curiosity killed the cat. Satisfaction brought him baack."_

"**Apparently, not all the sugar has worn off, but, we're nearly there."**

"Shut up Kai."

Taiy grinned at the other bladers and hugged Lee this time.

"Xin nian kaui dao le!" (The New Year is fast approaching!)

Lee grinned back while trying to pry the hyperactive Bladebreaker off.

"Wo zi dao."(I know.) He said patronizingly while patting Taiy's head. (Lee knows what happens when Rei is overly hyper and this isn't exactly the first CNY of their lives…)

"Hurry up! Come inside, hurry!" Taiy led the way and hopped inside.

"Please tell me that WASN'T Kai or Tala." Spencer groaned half-amused.

"Unless Kai or Tala has learnt Chinese from Rei, no, it wasn't." Lee said as though Spencer was an idiot.

"Nah-uh-uh! No fighting before the New Year!" Taiy chirped. He stopped for a moment, eyes closed. "This is Kai. Before you say a word, that sugar-hyper personality you saw just now was Rei, not me or Tala. Oh, yes, and Tala is hot."

Everybody's eyes widened.

"Tala is sulking which is why he decided to make me sound like an idiot, the stuck up (censor)."

The other bladers calmed down a bit.

"Now, who wants to help me attempt to calm Rei down?"

They all backed away quickly.

"Oh well."

That night 

"Wow, it really IS a dark and stormy night!" Taiy said while looking out the window. "Cool!"

"**Curse the inventor of the dreaded sickly-sweet substance christened SUGAR."**

"Kai, don't be so bitter-"

"_Tala and Kai sitting in a TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"Can I help you kill him?"

Just then, a loud clap of thunder broke the semi-happy atmosphere in the room. All the neko-jin in the room put their hands to their ears and/or yelped. The others winced.

"**Ouch."**

"_Extra-sensitive hearing can do that to a person."_

"Ouchies.

Taiy smiled. "Just as well you guys are staying the night, hey? I wouldn't fancy getting soaked in early February. It's freezing!" he laughed.

"We're staying the night? Since when!" Bryan demanded.

Taiy's eyes narrowed. "Chief…you DIDN'T tell them?"

Kenny ran for his life.

"I am going to MURDER YOU!"

around 9pm 

Taiy was curled up fast asleep on the sofa next to most of the White Tigers.

"There's something they're not telling us," Bryan huffed. Kenny, the only one who was willing and knowledgeable to talk was not in any condition to now. Even if he was, the trauma of Taiy's anger was more than enough to ensure he kept his mouth shut.

Taiy yawned. He looked at the very awake Blitzkrieg Boys with half-lidded icy eyes. "You know, it would be better if you both took a na-" he yawned again. "Nap." He finished. He blinked as Spencer waved a hand in the general direction of the packed sofas. "Oh. I see now." He got up and stretched appreciatively. "There's a chair in the living room, Spencer can take that. There is a bean bag chair thing that Ian could use. I'll go back to Kai's room. Bryan could use the guest room. There's a spare bed there that Kai got for no-one knows why. You will appreciate the extra sleep before today is over." He looked at them meaningfully. Taiy sort of slinked off waving for Bryan to follow him.

Ian looked at Spencer. "Favoritism."

--with Taiy and Bryan—

"I am getting special treatment because…?" Taiy waved his hand dismissively.

"This, and that and things that generally begin with 'T'…if you know what I mean…" Bryan blinked.

"Tala? Mind telling me what's going on?" the Russian asked cautiously. You would be too, if you saw what happened to Kenny.

Taiy stomped his foot. "You stupid thick-headed…THING!" he screamed. Definitely Rei. The only one of the three which did not swear properly.

"**No Rei. You do it like this: You (censor) (censor) (censor) of a (censor) (censor)! (Censor) (censor) right (censor) it was that (censor) (censor) Tala!"**

"_KAI!"_

Taiy did a pout. "Bry¬aan, please stop asking me! I want it to be a surprise!" Tears formed at the corners of the cerulean orbs as Taiy BEGGED and did the Puppy Eyes of Doom™. Bryan flinched. Taiy went down to his knees and tears fell in streams.

Bryan pulled back. "You WIN! STOP THAT! IT'S SERIOUSLY FREAKING ME OUT!" Taiy's eyes gleamed as he stood and wiped the tears away.

"Pleasure doing business with you!" he said over his shoulder as Kai's room door swung shut.

Bryan banged his head against the wall. Repeatedly.

11.57pm, hallway outside Kai's room 

"Bryan…" The Russian groaned.

"BRY¬aaaaann…" One eye opened. To see Taiy's face directly in front of his. "Hi hi!"

"Go away…sleep good for Bryan…" the falcon half-mumbled.

"BRYAN! GET UP! IT'S TIME TO PARTEH! XIN NIAN DAO LE! WAN SHI RU YI!" Taiy laughed like a madman.

"**Rei! I mean it this time! No more sugar!"**

"_What sugar Kai? MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"This is very very very bad. What do we do Kai!"

"**Rei is high on excitement and we're in the eye of the storm."**

"Just (censor) perfect."

"**It's better than being the victim. Believe me, I was walking around with neon green and bright red duo-colored hair for a fortnight because of festive-high Christmas-happy Rei."**

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rei remembers that! Kai was uber kawaii! Especially when it turned PINK!"_

"Did I hear you right?"

"**Shut your mouth. You have no idea what we're in for."**

"Does it include Rei letting off firecrackers in front of every blader in the house on that WOODEN chair?"

"**Ye-What! REI!"**

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FIRE!"_

Taiy twitched just as he was about to light the firecrackers and start a bonfire INSIDE the house. "Rei…is high…run for your lives…" the dark-haired adolescent gasped, three personalities all fighting for control. While Tala and Kai were arguing, Rei had given them a new look. Black Chinese shirt and baggy pants with a red sash and on the back of the shirt was the symbol huo (Fire) in a pale gold circle.

"_You never wore what I gave you for your Christmas present so now was an ideal time! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

Taiy laughed evilly. Rei was too high for Kai and/or Tala to take control for long so some havoc-wrecking was definitely in order.

yamimaniacyamimaniac

"Now the minor things have been seen to, let's go shopping!" Taiy chirped.

"Actually, we're sleepy, can we sleep?" Tyson groaned.

"Or we could train in the backyard," Taiy added.

"Let's go shopping," most of the bladers agreed. After all, Taiy wasn't the most lenient captain around. Especially at three in the morning on a public holiday while 1/3 of him was on high.

Nevertheless, it was amusing to see Taiy dragging half-asleep bladers around a shopping mall that SHOULD have been closed at exactly 3.45 am and 32 seconds. Who saw this? Um, good question…

Anyone who was awake at 3.45.32am in the morning? I am so lame.

"Maxie…" Taiy had an evil grin. He was holding up some Chinese clothing. Some suspiciously feminine-looking Chinese clothing.

"Run for your life!"—Kenny.

"Taiy, is that a _cheongsam_?"—Lee.

"Taiy! A _cheongsam_ is girl's clothing!" – Mariah.

"Heeeelp meeee guys!" –Max.

"This is insane!"—Hilary.

"What is happening here?" – Blitzkrieg Boys.

"C'mon Max! Please!" –Taiy.

"Taiy! Leave Maxie alone!" – Tyson.

"Bryan! C'mon! Gimme a hand here!" – Taiy.

"You need to catch him and calm him down!"—Dizzy.

"Easier said than done,"—Bryan.

Finally, they managed to catch the hyper-active blader and sedate him considerably…by knocking him on the head with a conveniently placed breakable object. And, after paying for the broken breakable object, they dragged the blader home, only to have him jump up again.

"I feel great! How long have I been asleep?" Taiy asked.

"Ten minutes…"

"Oh wow! I must have been tired!"

"**Hate to break it to you Rei but ten minutes isn't a long time."**

"_Is too!"_

"Actually, I'm almost enjoying this. It's fun having Kai yell at someone else for a change and I know I'm not the only insane one here…"

"**Tala……."**

"Locking my mouth now, there goes the key…"

"I know, I know! Let's play Concentration!" Taiy was acting like a five-year-old…scary.

"Do they know how to play that?" Mariah wondered aloud.

"They can learn!"

2 hours later 

"Con-cen-tra-tion! Con-cen-tra-tion! This-is-the-game-of-Con-cen-tra-tion! Taiy-to-Lee!" Taiy chanted in time to the clapping rhythm.

"Lee-to-Tyson." Most of the bladers were half asleep by now, after playing exactly forty-three rounds of Concentration with the most humiliating forfeits ever created.

Naturally, Taiy was winning.

"Tyson-to-…" he trailed off.

"Tyson, forfeit! You have to invent a cheer for Kai!"

"Um—Later?"

"Okay!" The trick was to stall for time until Taiy forgot that they even had to do a forfeit.

3 hours and 64 rounds of Concentration later 

"It's time for breakfast!" Taiy said sweetly after watching Kenny do the cha-cha. (He was unfortunate for the whole New Year…)

"There is a God! Thank you God!" Tyson yelled loudly. Big mistake.

"Except Tyson, who has to train." Taiy added.

"That was Kai! I know it was! You're being mean to me on purpose!"

"**Heh heh heh…"**

"_No oranges for you Kai!"_

"It was a JOKE Tyson! He didn't mean it! Anyway! After breakfast let's play Concentration again!"

4 hours, breakfast and 87 rounds of Concentration later 

"Who's tired of Concentration?"

"Me!" everyone in the room shouted simultaneously.

"Okay then, let's play something else! Truth and Dare!"

Anime sweatsdrops and fallovers all round with double helpings.

"What's wrong? It's just a game…"

5 hours, lunch, and 264 oranges later 

"yawn me sleepy…" Taiy happily drifted off to la-la land and fell to the floor. The other bladers sighed heavily.

"Thank goodness that's over. We didn't even have to use the straightjacket and muzzle this time," Lee sighed.

"You used a straightjacket and muzzle on Rei?"

"No choice. It was either us or him. It was him. Better get him to his room, he won't remember a thing in the morning…"

Second day of CNY 

Taiy groaned. "I feel like I fell off the Taipei 101…from the tip of the spire…AND have a splitting headache…I know this…stupid sugar hangover…" Groaning, Taiy rolled over and fell off his bed. And saw heaps of sugar and money.

"Rei, is all that…YOURS!"

"_Let Rei sleeeeeeeeeeep…"_

"**He's worn out thank whoever is looking down on us… The sugar I can believe but the money? It looks quite a lot…"**

"_It is a lot…Rei heard Lee say…near 5000 US dollars…"_

"That is…a lot…"

"_That's more than usual…Rei gets about 4260 usually…"_

"Where does that all come from!"

"_Rei needs sleeeeeeeeeeep…"_

"**He's out. Now, we need to clean up the mess; there's bound to be one --Tala!"**

"Hey! Rei! Can you share that stuff!"

"_Sleep first…"_

"**I hate Chinese New Year…"**

"_Free oranges…"_

"**Maybe it's not so bad…"**

yamimaniacyamimaniac

_YM: Wow, twelve pages! Review and go read Beyblade F Fusion and the Christmas sidefic, by Taiy-chan! Then review that as well! Bye!_


End file.
